Max's New Car
"Max's New Car" is the eighteenth episode of House of Mouse. It originally aired on ABC on November 3, 2001. Synopsis While parking all the guests' cars in the valet parking lot, Max expresses disappointment that he's the only one in town who doesn't seem to have a car. With encouragement from Herbie, Max goes to ask his dad if he will buy him a car. Goofy isn't sure about it, though, as he doesn't think Max is responsible enough to own a car, and says he will have to think about it (though Max know's that Goofy's bad at thinking). Later, after Mickey's New Car is shown, Minnie asks Mickey whatever did happen to the eponymous automobile after it abandoned him; Mickey simply responds that he hopes to never see that car again. Just then, at the club's entrance, the car from the short drives up to Max and opens it door to let him inside. The car then takes Max on a crazy ride though Main Street (during which Cruella De Vil ironically criticizes his driving) which eventually results in him crashing through the back of the club and scaring off O'Malley and the Alley Cats. Minnie and Mickey attempt to help Max hide the wreckage from Goofy, but he sees it anyway and is so appalled at this that he tells Max that he is definitely not getting a car for them now. Max apologizes to Minnie for crashing the car and scaring away the music act, offering to do an act in place of the Alley Cats' performance. Max goes up on stage and announces his homage to the driving skills of his father... and then shows clips of Goofy's own reckless driving from Motor Mania, which definitely makes Goofy pause for thought. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy point out to Goofy how hypocritical he's being about Max being an irresponsible driver, so he decides to get Max something even better - his own parking space. Max laments that he doesn't have anything to park there, but when Mr. Toad crashes an speed-modified old car that he stole from 2 Ludwig Von Drakes (1 of which puts it up for sale) earlier in the episode right in that lot, Goofy finally agrees to buy it for Max. Featured shorts *''Mickey's New Car'' *''Car Washers'' *''Motor Mania'' (clips) Episode Introduction "Get in line for the hottest club in town: Disney's House of Mouse!" Mickey Introduction "Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines for: Mickey Mouse!" Sponsor House of Mouse auto insurance provided by: "Supercalifragilisticexpial-Insurance" Trivia * In addition to this episode featuring a rare appearance by Herbie the Love Bug, this is also the first of two episodes in which Benny the Cab from Who Framed Roger Rabbit makes an appearance, the other being "Mickey vs. Shelby". Charles Fleischer reprised the role in both episodes. ** Dumbo can be seen when Goofy takes Benny's order before the cab was shown, but he's missing his hat. * Besides Herbie, the other vehicles in the valet parking lot include a green car (likely one of the cars from Autopia), a pair of yellow and red Light Cycles from Tron, and Susie the Little Blue Coupe from the 1952 cartoon of the same name. * Max yelled out his own version of his dad's holler when the new car from "Mickey's New Car" drives off with him. * This is the first episode where a classic short is shown in the series (in this case, Motor Mania), albeit in clips rather than as a full short and with re-dubbed audio. Gallery Img1021.jpg Img1022.jpg Goofy with Max.jpg Category:House of Mouse episodes